El Enemigo de las Sombras II-El Regreso de Django
by XxpekeraritaxX
Summary: Después de dos años de la épica batalla entre El Tigre y Django de los Muertos, la paz regresó a la Ciudad Milagro. Pero, ¿Qué pasará con el joven Rivera cuando sienta el amenazante regreso de su enemigo? Nuevamente la seguridad de todos está en peligro y Manny tendrá que cuidarse de las artimañas de Django que atacará todo aquello que el chico ama; su familia...y su novia Frida.
1. Capítulo 1: Dos años después

**Hola a todos!**

 **Regresar a Fanfiction con la secuela de esta historia me trae tantos recuerdos de personas súper geniales que conocí y algunas con las que sigo en contacto. Lo prometido es deuda, la secuela de esta historia que escribí hace años y ya está lista. Un capítulo por semana! I swear~**

 **El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez. Disfruten!**

 **El enemigo de las sombras II: el regreso de Django**

 **Capítulo 1.-Dos años después**

Dos años. Habían sido dos años de regocijo y alegría desde que la ciudad Milagro fue testigo de una de las batallas apocalípticas más impresionantes de la historia humana. Durante aquel tiempo no pudo quitarse el estereotipo de "ciudad inmunda de crimen e infamia" por la constante actividad criminal de los villanos. El doctor Chipotle Jr. había creado uno que otro aderezo para atacar la ciudad, el señor siniestro continuaba construyendo armaduras gigantes y robots bandidos para causar caos (e impresionar a Frida), el general Chapuza entreno a su nieto Che para convertirlo en un villano que constantemente aparecía en la ciudad destruyendo edificios y robando bancos, sin contar que Sartana, quien había recuperado su fama de la más maléfica villana en Ciudad Milagro, tocaba frenéticas melodías con su guitarra mística invocando a sus fieles esqueletos para atacar a todo ser viviente del lugar.

Villanos y villanas siempre aterrorizaron a los habitantes de aquella ciudad de crimen e infamia, mas por suerte, también existían distintos héroes que peleaban valientemente en nombre de la justicia. Entre ellos, existía un joven de, ahora 16 años, que destacaba de todos ellos por su gran historial de peleas y victorias consecutivas a tan joven edad.

Manny Rivera era un joven que había ganado fama no solo se debía a sus poderes o a su edad tan corta, sino a que, dos años atrás, había derrotado al que hasta ahora había sido reconocido como el villano más peligroso, maligno y despiadado que la ciudad Milagro, y los mortales que la habitaban, habían tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Django De los Muertos, era aquel que cometió los crímenes más infames en nombre de la venganza y había rebasado los límites de un villano común convirtiéndose en un psicópata sin piedad o remordimientos, donde en su corazón, si es que existía uno, solo se encontraba la oscuridad, tan densa y profunda que incluso se había ganado el alias de "El enemigo de las sombras".

Gracias a la fuerza y el espíritu de Manny, Django De los Muertos fue vencido y después de dos largos años de su ausencia su nombre dejo de escucharse de boca en boca de los habitantes de la ciudad Milagro. La victoria de Manny tenía tanta grandeza, que decidieron dedicar ese día a conmemorar la victoria del joven Rivera con una en el pueblo, celebrando que un año más, la ciudad seguía con vida.

-¡Jefe Suárez, que bueno que vino!- Saludo Rodolfo al padre de Frida, desde que Manny le salvo la vida dos años atrás Emiliano aprendió a convivir con los Riveras y forjó una amistad con el padre de Manny.

-White Pantera, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, el trabajo no me ha permitido pasar tiempo con nadie- Decía Emiliano mientras estrechaba la mano del adulto Rivera- ¿Cómo esta su familia?-

-Muy bien, yo sigo peleando contra los criminales, mi Granpapi sigue siendo uno, y María está de gira por su nuevo álbum, lo que es un alivio para nosotros-

-¿Aun no le han hablado sobre lo ocurrido con…?-

-No lo digas- Interrumpió Rodolfo antes de que Emiliano pudiera decir el nombre de "Django"- Mejor no menciones ese nombre…y no, decidimos no decirle a María lo ocurrido con "él" para evitarle una hiperventilación-

-Entiendo, mi esposa y mis hijas también se preocuparon mucho por Frida en aquellos días, sobre todo por mí porque pase una larga temporada en silla de ruedas. Por cierto ¿Dónde está su hijo?-

-¿Manny? Se supone que debería estar aquí en la fiesta, quizás no vendrá, últimamente ha estado un poco nervioso debido a que se cumplen dos años desde aquella batalla. A pesar del tiempo el aun no olvida lo peligrosa que estuvo la situación-

-No lo culpo, fue una pelea donde tuvimos que unirnos con los villanos para derrotarlo, y su hijo por poco muere peleando-

-Lo sé, pero lo importante es que ese villano fue derrotado definitivamente y jamás regresara a la ciudad Milagro-

-Es verdad, brindemos por la victoria de Rivera- Dijo Emiliano Suarez alzando su copa para chocarla contra la de Rodolfo. Todos se veían bastante contentos y alegres en la celebración, pero tan distraídos estaban que nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaba el invitado más importante.

-Mamá, ¿has visto a Manny?- Preguntó Frida, quien había sido la única en notar la ausencia del moreno.

-No mija, seguramente esta con su familia-Respondió Carmela, la madre de Frida. Minutos después Frida encuentra a Rodolfo platicando con Emiliano.

-Señor Rivera, ¿No sabe donde esta Manny?- Preguntó Frida a Rodolfo.

-Lo siento Frida, no sé donde esta-

Después de varios minutos, Frida creyó que tal vez Manny había escapado de la fiesta, jamás le gustaron los eventos formales, por lo cual estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando escucho una voz.

-Psss Frida- Susurró Granpapi captando la atención de la joven Suárez.

-Granpapi, ¿Por qué estas escondido?-

-Es que acabo de robar estas joyas y no quiero que Rodolfo me vea-Dijo Granpapi escondiendo un gran costal de diamantes detrás de él.

-No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie- Dijo Frida sonriendo al anciano Rivera.

-En realidad noté que estas buscando a Manny, está en la azotea, tú sabes dónde-

\- Gracias por decirme donde esta-Dijo Frida mientras corría alegremente hacia unas escaleras de caracol, que la llevarían directo al sitio de Manny favorito. Siempre se subía al tejado para pensar y relajarse en momentos duros o simplemente para admirar las estrellas, tenía muy buen vista y era el único lugar que Rodolfo no conocía, un perfecto escape cuando estaba molesto con su hijo.

Frida llego a la azotea y efectivamente, de espaldas se encontraba Manny, con sus pensamientos divagando en las estrellas. Al verlo sonrió con ternura al haber encontrado al moreno después de un buen rato, era costumbre de él y de la joven Suárez que escaparan de las fiestas para estar a solas un momento. Desde que Manny y Frida se volvieron novios después de la apocalíptica batalla con Django se hizo tradición pasar desapercibidos de los invitados para pasar un momento lejos de tanta gente para estar un rato solos.

-¿Planeabas faltar a tu fiesta El Tigre?- Dijo Frida sonando alegre mientras se sentaba a lado de Manny.

-Creí que nunca me encontrarías-Dijo Manny sonriendo mientras rodeaba a Frida de la cintura con su brazo para que se acurrucara en él.

-¿Esperabas que te encontrara? A la próxima avísame donde te esconderás jeje-Dijo Frida bromeando.

-Disculpa, con los preparativos de la fiesta no me dio tiempo ni de respirar- Decía Manny un poco fastidiado seguido de un suspiro de angustia.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Frida. No era la primera vez que ella y Manny se ocultaban de una fiesta para estar solos, pero esta vez el joven Rivera, en vez de mostrarse relajado o alegre, parecía…preocupado.

-No es nada Frida estoy bien- Mintió Manny sonriendo.

-Manny te conozco lo suficiente, se cuando estas mintiendo-

-¿Mentir yo? ¿Cómo crees? Jeejjee- Disimulo Manny, pero era una pérdida de tiempo, estaba hablando de Frida, la chica que lo conocía mejor que a nadie, a él y a todos sus trucos para mentir- De acuerdo, quizás si estoy un poco preocupado, y no sabría decirte porqué-

-Manny deberías estar feliz, hoy se cumplen dos años desde que derrotaste a Django. El año pasado estabas muy alegre, pero ahora te ves preocupado, distraído, como si Django…-Frida no quiso terminar la frase. En verdad no quería terminarla.

-¿Fuera a regresar?-Pregunto Manny cabizbajo

-Si Manny-Suspiro Frida temiendo que ese maligno asesino fuera a regresar algún día- Pero tú lo derrotaste-

-Lo sé, acabe con él, incluso me vi obligado a exterminar hasta el último gramo de su espíritu pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, uno que no me ha dejado dormir-Manny nuevamente suspiro y dirigió su vista a las estrellas al igual que Frida. A pesar del tiempo ninguno de ambos había olvidado todo el daño que Django De los Muertos había provocado, casi dejaba lisiado a Emiliano Suarez, dejo en coma a White Pantera, casi mata a Granpapi, quería convertir a Frida en su reina, conquisto la ciudad Milagro ocasionando muchas muerte, y realizo los peores actos maléficos que arrebasaban los limites de cualquier villano común, y todo en nombre de la venganza y del gran odio que sentía hacia Manny Rivera.

-Manny, no es extraño que estes preocupado, tu te enfrentaste cara a cara con él, debió ser muy difícil, aunque yo me mostrara valiente admito que tenia miedo. Supongo que también lo sentiste-

-Si Frida, sobretodo porque Django estaba acabando con todo lo que amaba. Todos estuvieron involucrados en esta locura solo por quererme. No quiero pensar en el echo de que pueda volver, ¿Tienes idea de lo que haría Django si regresara a la ciudad Milagro?

-Supongo que intentaria matarnos a tu familia y a mí, igual que hace dos años. Pero sobretodo, se vengaría de ti Manny-

-Lo sé, si él existiera nuevamente no dudaría un segundo en eliminarme a la primera oportunidad. Por eso estoy preocupado, no por mi, sino porque Django es un villano que ataca todo lo que amas para destruirte. No soportaría perder a mi papa, Granpapi, a mis amigos…a ti Frida-Dijo Manny, sonrojado de las mejillas viendo a Frida ruborizada igual que él.

-Manny siempre estaremos contigo, además olvida eso, es imposible que Django regrese, lo eliminaste y jamás volverá-Aclaró Frida tomando a Manny de la mano para tranquilizarlo, y efectivamente, el joven Rivera se sentía más tranquilo, tal vez solo exageraba, Django no podía regresar porque ya no existía.

-Tienes razón Frida, es que aun no puedo creer que han pasado dos años-

-Es verdad, dos años desde que venciste a Django, dos años desde que tu familia y la ciudad Milagro te respetan mas…dos años desde que tú y yo…somos…novios-Frida volvió a sonrojarse con este último comentario que había dicho. Realmente estaba enamorada de Manny, lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Aunque llevaran dos años juntos se amaban como el primer día.

-Lo sé-Dijo Manny un poco sonrojado- ¿Crees que olvidaría nuestro aniversario?-Manny toma ligeramente la barbilla de Frida y planta un dulce beso en sus suaves labios, el cual rápidamente fue correspondido por la peliazul.

-Creí que con todo esto de la fiesta olvidaste nuestro aniversario-Dijo Frida un poco sonrojada después de separarse del beso.

-No lo hice, te traje algo-Dijo Manny sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- Feliz aniversario Frida-

-No tenias que comprarme nada, en realidad no pude traerte nada-Dijo Frida un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no necesito regalos, te necesito a ti. Vamos ábrelo-Frida obedeció y abrió la caja azul encontrándose con el preciado regalo de Manny.

-Manny…es hermoso- Exclamo Frida viendo un collar con la forma de la mitad de un corazón color plateado que tenia escrito "Manny"-¡Me encanta! ¿Y en donde esta la otra mitad?-

-Aquí la traigo- Dijo Manny sacando al descubierto la otra mitad del corazón plateado con una inscripción que decía "Frida". La joven Suarez se arrojo a los brazos del moreno para implantar un beso por haber recibido un regalo tan detallista.

-Muchas gracias Manny, te prometo que nunca me quitare este collar. Sera como llevarte siempre conmigo-Dijo Frida con ternura y admirando su collar.

-Prometo lo mismo Frida, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Manny-

El resto de la fiesta el joven Rivera permaneció tranquilo. Manny y Frida se quedaron en el tejado admirando las estrellas hasta que les dio hambre y entraron a la casa del macho conviviendo un rato con los invitados y disfrutar la velada celebrando que otro año más la ciudad Milagro se encontraba a salvo y que la mayor amenaza de los mortales se había ido para siempre…o al menos eso creían.

-Vaya vaya, con que los mortales tienen una gran fiesta. Que patéticos…celebrando como si sus vidas no peligraran en lo mas mínimo….espero que cambien de parecer cuando visite a unos viejos amigos míos jejeje- Murmuraba una misteriosa voz que salía de la sombra de un callejón cercano al lugar- Aooow allá esta Rivera con la chica Suárez, se nota que El Tigre no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de cursi y estúpido que en nuestro último…"encuentro". No importa, así será más fácil destruirlo. Por esta noche, dejare que se divierta, que goce de su fiesta, que disfrute a su estúpida noviecita, porque muy pronto se llevará una gran sorpresa. Manny Rivera detestara el día en que lo engendraron…Lo hare llorar lagrimas de sangre suplicarme piedad por la vida de ese anciano y White Pantera. En cuanto a Frida…bueno, ya encontraré un modo de eliminarla más…doloroso. El Tigre… **¡Me las pagarás!** **Jajajajajajajajaaja** -

Y de aquella inmensa oscuridad se ven iluminados las figuras de dos ojos depredadores destilando terror y miedo a cualquier mortal que se atreviese a verlos….dos ojos rojos.

 **Continuará….**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sombras

**Pos ando de buenaas, así que en vez de un capítulo fueron dos! Disfrútenlos!**

 **El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez**

 **El Enemigo de las sombras II: El regreso de Django**

 **Capítulo 2.- Sombras**

Había pasado un día desde la fiesta que celebrara la victoria de Manny por haber derrotado a Django de los Muertos dos años atrás. La casa del macho continuaba siendo aseada por Rodolfo y Granpapi quienes se aseguraban de dejar el lugar reluciente gracias a la obsesión del padre de Manny por la limpieza.

El joven Rivera, por su parte, se encontraba tomando sus clases como era costumbre. Se encontraba desvelado por la fiesta, aunque lo reconocían como héroe de la ciudad, eso no lo exoneraba de tomar sus clases en la escuela Leone, donde el vicedirector Chakal, aun resentido con Manny y Frida por lo de su bigote, se dedicaba a estropear la tranquilidad de los alumnos. Pero como siempre, ambos chicos no se dejaban intimidar y con sus bromas y jugarretas pasaban un buen día.

Al terminar las clases Manny y Frida fueron al parque donde desahogaron sus risas incontenibles por la ultima broma que le habían hecho al vicedirector Chakal.

-Jajajaja Manny eres un genio- Decía Frida entre carcajadas mientras admiraba la foto del vicedirector empapado en mole y cubierto por las plumas de una almohada, lo que asemejaba a una gallina gigante.

-Jejeje quizás sea el peor en matemáticas pero en cuanto a hacer bromas soy un maestro- Dijo Manny- Además tu también eres genial Frida, tu tuviste la idea de agarrar una almohada y cubrirlo con plumas jaja, ahora parece una gallina deshuesada-

-Y luego tu le tomaste una foto, mañana hay que sacarle copias y repartirlas entre los chicos en la escuela-Dijo Manny chocando sus manos con Frida seguido de un beso robado por esta, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente por el moreno.

-Como dije antes, mi novio es un genio-Dijo Frida sonrojada.

-Y yo tengo a la mejor novia del mundo-Dijo Manny con tono picaron seguido de otro beso robado.

Ambos se sentaron en el mismo árbol de siempre mientras el follaje de hojas verdes formaba una gran sombra alrededor de ellos. Manny se recostó en el pasto mientras Frida iba por unos churros con helado, dejándolo solo descansando en el verde manto bajo el.

Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de relajarse. A pesar de la broma las clases con la maestra Lupita le parecían pesadas y aburridas. Le costó trabajo no dormirse en el aula, pero una vez que abandono el salón se dispuso a descansar. Se dijo a si mismo que si dormía un momento no creía que a Frida le molestara, de hecho no era la primera vez que ambos caían dormidos en el pasto.

Con sus ojos cerrados intento concentrarse en dormir, cuando de pronto una voz a su oído susurro tétricamente un siniestro mensaje.

-Hola Rivera- Dijo aquella voz maléfica, provocando que Manny abriera inmediatamente los ojos y saltara de sorpresa, lo que fue su asombro no encontrarse con absolutamente nada. El parque seguía igual, la gente caminando y riendo en sus asuntos, pero los oídos de Manny no detectaban un solo sonido o voz alrededor de él. Volteo su mirada de un lado a otro buscando a Frida, pero la gran multitud de personas que repentinamente se encontraba alrededor de Manny le impedían ver.

-Ella no está aquí Rivera-Volvió a decir aquella voz siniestra-Jamás la encontraras. De eso me encargaré yo mismo-Era la única voz que podía escuchar.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Muéstrate cobarde!- Gritó Manny furioso, aquella voz le parecía muy familiar y no sabía porque, pero no le causaba ningún buen presentimiento, por lo que el joven Rivera se puso a la defensiva.

-No soy estúpido El Tigre, no tengo planeado decirte quien soy…aun-

-¿Dónde está Frida?-Pregunto Manny con furia al hablar.

-Ella no está aquí Manny, solo tú y yo, aquí nadie te va a ayudar, estas en mi territorio-

-¿De qué hablas idiota?-

-Mira al suelo jajajajaja-

Manny obedeció y miro directamente a sus pies. No había nada fuera de lo normal, solo el mismo pasto verde cubierto por aquella gran sombra del árbol. Todo estaba bien, hasta que noto que la leve sombra ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un gran manto color negro que comenzó a subir a sus piernas. Era una sombra viva, que era tan densa y profunda que parecía que Manny estaba flotando en un gran agujero en el suelo y ahora cubrían sus caderas.

-Mientras existan las sombras y oscuridad, siempre tendré el poder de aniquilar todo lo que amas. Y pronto suplicaras clemencia y piedad hasta que tu deseo se cumpla y con gusto yo mismo te asesinare para que te reúnas con tu querida familia. Oh, y claro, tu amada Frida Suárez jajajajajaja-

Ahora lo único que quedaba de Manny era su cabeza. Sentía que desaparecía y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda a las personas alrededor de él. Pero no lo escuchaban, era como si ninguno hubiera notado su presencia y mucho menos que estaba en peligro. Ahora las sombras lo cubrían totalmente y quedo totalmente ciego pidiendo ayuda.

-Espero que te guste la oscuridad, porque pronto pasaras el resto de tu pútrida eternidad en ella. Prepárate, después de todo….me gusta atacar desde las sombras JAJAJAJAJA-

Al escuchar aquello último Manny comenzó a sentir un miedo que lo recorría por todo el cuerpo. La última vez que escucho fue del que, hasta ahora, había sido el villano más peligroso y psicópata que había conocido, su peor enemigo…un enemigo oscuro…un enemigo sin piedad…un enemigo que….conocia a la misma muerte.

-No….no tu…. **¡Nooooo!** -Grito Manny con el solo echo de pensar en que Django regresara.

-¿Manny? ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto una voz femenina.

Manny ignoro aquella voz, se encontraba en estado de shock, no escuchaba, no razonaba, no pensaba, solo gritaba por el gran pánico y apocalipsis que se anunciaba.

- **¡¿Manny?!** \- Grito aquella voz, ahora el cuerpo del moreno se movía bruscamente.

- **¡Manny reacciona ya!** -

De repente el joven Rivera sintió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha provocándolo a abrir los ojos. Era Frida, quien, en un desesperado intento por hacer reaccionar a Manny, tuvo que abofetearlo para que dejara de moverse de ese modo y volviera a la realidad.

-Manny perdona, pero no encontré otro modo de ayudarte, ¿estás bien?-

-Si Frida, perdón- Dijo débilmente Manny mientras observaba a su alrededor. Nuevamente se encontraba en el parque, junto a Frida, y las personas lo veian con proecupacion y extrañez. Al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol dio un grito de miedo y rápidamente se acerco al sol.

-¡Manny! ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntò Frida.

-No es nada Frida, pero aléjate de esa sombra-Dijo Manny señalando la sombra del árbol.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y qué te sucedió?-Dijo Frida recordando que la actitud extraña de Manny.

Manny pensó tan solo un momento en la posibilidad de que todo haya sido una pesadilla. Había estado pensando mucho en que quizás Django podría regresar, y debe ser la razón de aquella pesadilla. Pero el joven moreno no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, le parecía muy extraño.

-Tranquila Frida, debió ser solo un sueño-Dijo Manny suspirando y tratando de calmarse.

-Manny tú no te quedaste dormido, solo cerraste los ojos y comenzaste a actuar muy extraño-Dijo Frida un poco preocupada.

-¿Cómo extraño?-

-Solo lleguè y te ofreci de mis churros. Pero repentinamente abriste los ojos y comenzaste a gritar-

- **¡¿Qué?!** -Manny se sorprendió mucho, aquello que acababa de ocurrir quizás fue una alucinación, pero fue real, no un sueño, era una advertencia.

-Manny tranquilo, seguro solo te asustaste o algo, creo que deberías ver al doctor no quiero que enfermes o algo-

-Descuida Frida, estare bien, talvez solo necesito descansar. El vicedirector Chakal nos regaño mucho por la broma de hoy –

-Es verdad, será mejor que nos vayamos. De todos modos ya esta anocheciendo-

-Tienes razón vamos- Manny se transformó en El Tigre y ambos salieron del lugar rápidamente.

Después de dejar a Frida en su casa, el joven Rivera regresa a su hogar y come algo antes de dormir. De su mente no podía sacar la idea de aquella "alucinación" que lo torturaba lentamente. Era una especie de señal ¿Por qué hacia alucinado aquello? ¿Por qué pensar que ese maniaco regresaría?

-¿Acaso es posible que el…? Naaah jejejeje debo estar muy presionado-Pensó mentalmente Manny. Ese tema era muy delicado, tanto que no podía comentarlo ni con su familia, hablar de él ponía nerviosos a todos.

Después de terminar de cenar Manny decide dormir para tranquilizar sus nervios, quizás era cierto que Manny necesitaba un poco de descanso para dejar de preocuparse tanto. Se quita la camisa y se deja tirar en su cama, no sin antes apagar la luz de su habitación.

Suspira notablemente tratando de relajarse, riéndose de sí mismo por creer que Django podría regresar. Realmente le asustaba el hecho de que pudiera regresar, pero era imposible.

-Es imposible- Susurró Manny tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

-No lo es-Contesto una voz cerca de Manny. El joven Rivera abrió rápidamente los ojos con gran miedo. Su cuarto estaba muy oscuro, pero no como solía verlo todas las noches, ahora las sombras eran más densas y profundas.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!- Grito Manny furioso.

-Jejeje no necesito salir, es más sencillo torturarte de este modo jajajaja-Era la misma voz, entonada con la misma maldad y odio hacia Manny. No pudo evitar asustarse. En un movimiento rápido Manny gira la hebilla de su cinturón y se transforma en El Tigre.

-Mas te vale salir o créeme que te hare trizas con un golpe-

-¿No habías dicho que esto era solo una alucinación? Jajajajaja-

-Lo es, no eres real-

-¿Lo dices porque me destruiste o se supone que lo hiciste? Jejeje-Ese ultimo comentario cayo de golpe sobre Manny. Era imposible que aquello estuviera sucediéndole esto.

-Es mentira-

-Lo será si lo crees Rivera, solo fui cortes y quise darte una pequeña advertencia para que te prepararas. Pronto volverás a saber de mi pero la próxima vez habrá…más sangre Jajajajajajaja-

Las luces se encendieron repentinamente desvaneciendo las sombras en la habitación. Por un momento la tranquilidad regreso al joven Rivera, pero al voltear a sus espaldas se encontró con una escena perturbarte y tétrica.

En la pared a sus espaldas, se encontraba escrito con sangre fresca y recién destilada…"cuídate de las sombras Rivera, pronto te atacare desde la oscuridad-

-No puede ser…-Susurró Manny con miedo- Django De los Muertos tomará venganza-

 **Continuará**


End file.
